Bajos instintos
by frezats
Summary: Porque el aroma a mar lo embriagaba, su cuerpo reaccionando ante sus deseos. Makoto era un perro y Haruka un gato, estaba mal, pero todo se sentía bien. [Furry] [MakoHaru]


**Notas de autor** : Es el segundo one-shot de Free! (Yeii) Espero de verdad les guste. Es PWP, lo sé, pero quería entretenerme y experimentar con el Furry, aunque casi no parece.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Free!/Free! ES no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Bajos instintos**

Makoto pertenecía a la clase humano/perro; tenía unas largas orejas de un color castaño verdoso y una cola esponjosa de pelos largos. A sus cortos 10 años sus padres le dieron una charla de sexualidad advirtiéndole sobre que llegado el momento empezaría los cambios en su cuerpo en grandes medidas y que el aroma de ciertas personas le serían irresistibles.

Al principio se asustó, creyendo que aquello era malo. Mas que prevenirlo se había atemorizado.

Su mamá le aseguró que era para bien, y que así encontraría a su compañero de vida. Makoto agitó su cola alegre ante la idea y su papá le revolvió el cabello retándolo a un pequeño partido de futbol en el jardín de la casa.

Aquella charla que sus padres le habían dado quedo olvidada hacía bastante tiempo atrás por la falta de apetito sexual una vez entrada a su pubertad, y no es que tuviera algún problema en su organismo porque sí podía sentir el aroma acido de una persona predispuesta a placer pero no ese incontrolable deseo que te volvía alguien irracional como había oído.

Con 17 años aún era casto. Cursaba tranquilamente el tercer año del instituto ignorando todo el mundo de los adultos, como tildaban al cambio hormonal que atravesaban todo cuerpo adolescente.

—Así estoy bien —había dicho Makoto con una sonrisa amable a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—El límite de tiempo para despertar de la vida coital es hasta los 18 —Rei se acomodó los lentes de marco rojo. Mientras hablaba sus orejas firmes de un pelaje azulado le hacían lucir muy serio—. Su reloj biológico está atrasado, Makoto-sempai.

Era la hora del almuerzo, el receso más largo, así que él y sus tres amigos se reunieron en el aula de su clase resguardándose del frío otoñal. Estaban en un círculo hecho por carpetas conversando sobre el tema del momento: "la virginidad de Makoto Tachibana".

—Eso no debe ser nada sano —murmuró Rin bajando las orejas pelirrojas mientras se metía un pedazo de atún a la boca—, casi antinatural. Tal vez algo anda mal en ti —se mofó cambiando de expresión a una media sonrisa.

Rei y Nagisa, asistieron ante lo que dijo Rin. Los cuatro poseían las mismas características perrunas.

—Oye, Rin-chan —tanteó Nagisa agitando su cola rubia y esponjosa con curiosidad— ¿Nos dirías como fue tu primera vez?

—Dios, Nagisa-kun —se quejó Rei.

—Pero Rei-chan, solo quiero saber —Nagisa se sobre cargo en el hombro del peliazul haciendo un puchero adorable que, sabía, lograría convencer a cualquiera de dejarlo hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Nagisa y Rei eran pareja, habían iniciado después de que un día el pequeño rubio juguetón llegará a la escuela sudando porque se había levantado tarde teniendo que correr todo lo que pudo para llegar antes de que cerrasen los portones. El aroma a sudor y almizcle habían activado algo dentro de Rei que juraría hacia que sus pantalones quemarán y su cerebro vibrará.

Sin darse cuenta el pequeño Nagisa había entrado en celo, totalmente predispuesto.

Sus orejas y colas se alertaron. La excitación oliéndose en el ambiente.

Rei tomó del brazo a Nagisa jalando de él hacía los baños de la tercera planta de la escuela, lugar, que para suerte de ambos, era poco concurrido y provechoso en esa situación. Lo último que recordaron fue el dolor de ser empujado a un cubículo pequeño, besos salvajes y desmedidos, y que al final había sido tan genial que Rei decidió que no dejaría que nadie más tocaría a su dulce Nagisa Hazuki.

—Está bien, Nagisa-kun —suspiró Rei volviendo a meter comida de su bento a su boca.

—¿Y bien, Rin-chan? ¿Cómo fue?

Rin evadió el tema acotando que quedaba poco tiempo para que terminase la hora del almuerzo y tendrían que cambiar de aulas empujándose grandes porciones de pollo teriyaki a la boca.

—Es algo largo de contar —se excusó, su risa nerviosa lo delató ante Nagisa, pero el pequeño rubio solo meneó su cola y sonrió dejándolo pasar. Otro día será.

El otoño se estaba alejando dándole paso al invierno, Makoto lo notó al ver el vaho que salía de su boca, y que el frío que calaba a sus huesos era cada vez peor.

Se ajustó más la bufanda alrededor del cuello, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro porque podría jurar que su nariz estaba congelándose. Definitivamente el invierno no era su época favorita del año, él amaba el brillo del sol, las brizas refrescantes y mojarse los pies en la orilla de la playa.

Mientras caminaba por la calle más cercana al puerto de Iwatobi camino al instituto pudo sentir un aroma a sal, casi tan parecida al mar, pero tan embriagante que se sintió mareado.

Buscó con la mirada de dónde procedía aquel olor que lo tenía salivando como un hambriento que ve comida después de mucho tiempo. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron olisqueando a su alrededor, hasta que dio con un cuerpo unos metros más adelante de él.

Su cola era larga y negra como las orejas en punta que coronaban su cabeza.

Al aproximarse cada vez más al chico que tenía delante más ganas tenía de abalanzarse sobre él, lamerlo todo, cuello, pecho, brazos, piernas, y marcar cada centímetro como suyo. Su entrepierna palpitaba y dolía como si lo estuvieran apretando tan fuerte.

Tomó del hombro al joven haciendo que le diera la cara cayendo en cuenta que era un tipo gato por el suave ronroneo que venía de él.

A Makoto le habían enseñado que los perritos se apareaban con perritos, y los gatitos con los gatitos, era la lógica más natural en el mundo. Sí, lo aceptaba, por eso cuando sintió que su falo le pedía hundirse en el cuerpo de aquel minino corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su escuela.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que esto era tan complicado? —se quejó Makoto recostado sobre el piso de su habitación.

Rin y Nagisa se mofaban de la inocencia de su amigo. Habían sido tanta las veces que tocaron el mismo tema que ahora comprobaban que Makoto realmente no los escuchaba.

—Sí lo hicimos. Muchas veces —aseguró Rei.

—En serio, si no me hubiera controlado probablemente hubiera terminado haciendo el amor sobre la acera delante de todo el mundo —sus largas orejas castañas se veían decaídas denotando su vergüenza.

Se habían reunido en la casa de Makoto cuando esté hecho un manojo de nervios buscó a Rin para contarle que le dolía _ahí_ _abajo_ desde que había olido a aquel chico cuando se encaminaba a la escuela.

—Solo metete al baño y mastúrbate —la situación había sido tan embarazosa que no sabían quién era el más sonrojado entre los dos.

Rin dejó solo a Makoto para buscar a Nagisa y Rei y contarles que su pequeño Makoto que muy pronto dejaría de ser un niño, todo un cotilla.

—Al menos pudiste tener autocontrol —dijo Rin removiéndose sobre la cama en la que estaba sentado—. Yo no tuve la misma suerte mi primera vez.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo qué sucedió Rin-chan? —preguntó curioso Nagisa con un brillito expectante.

—El verano pasado… Sousuke vino de Tokio para verme y quedarse en mi casa como cuando éramos niños —sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rojizo hacían juego con sus pelos color cereza que caían en cascada sobre su rostro. Carraspeó la garganta y se sentó derecho—. Cuando le abrí la puerta y lo salude, se tiró sobre mí, fue tan rápido y tan caliente que ya me encontraba gritando debajo de él sin darme cuenta que mi madre llegó poco después que Sousuke, encontrándonos desnudos en la sala de su casa.

—¿La mamá de Rin-chan los botó? —chanceó Nagisa para que el pelirrojo siguiera con su historia.

—No. Se volvió a ir cuando nos vio de esa manera, no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que me dijo que tenga más cuidado de donde hacia esas cosas porque pudo a ver sido mi hermana quien hubiera presenciado ese espectáculo —recordó Rin.

Ahora cada vez que Sousuke volvía de Tokio para visitar a Rin, se encontraban en la casa de la familia Yamazaki porque los padres de esté pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo el negocio familiar teniendo la vía libre de saciar sus hambres de placer y lujuria.

Makoto se encogió sobre sí mismo, imaginándose en situaciones diversas tan bochornosas como la que le había contado Rin.

El olor a mar se sentía tan cercano. Se imaginó a los peces nadando en un enorme cardumen, pequeños y de brillantes colores, la arena blanca y el romper de las olas.

El mismo aroma embriagador lo había despertado de su adormecimiento durante la clase de economía, haciendo que buscará la fuente de esa fragancia.

La clase 3-2 estaba en la hora de deporte, la misma en la que estaba Rin. Todos los alumnos estaban trotando alrededor de la cancha de futbol, Makoto los veía a través de la ventana.

Cuando capturó el aroma que golpeteaba insistentemente en su cerebro, vio un cuerpo agitado con las orejas en punta muy alertas. Sintió su sexo saltar dentro de sus bóxers y un hormigueo incesante recorrerle la espalda.

Se sentó correctamente sobre su asiento, cavilando si salir corriendo hacia la cancha de futbol y arrastrar al gato a algún lugar oscuro.

—¡Tachibana-kun! —su maestro estaba a su lado, ceño fruncido y olisqueando a su alrededor—. Tenga la gentileza de abrir las ventanas e ir a la enfermería a arreglar sus asuntos, está alborotando la clase.

Entre risas y pequeñas burlas por parte de sus compañeros salió del aula con la cola enredada en una pierna, completamente abochornado por la escena de la que acaba de ser protagonista.

Antes él también había presenciado situaciones incluso más embarazosas, siempre riendo internamente y ahora que lo vivía en primera persona quería desaparecer, que la tierra se abriese a sus pies, tragándolo sin dejar rastros.

La fragancia a mar aún atrapado en su nariz lo guió inconscientemente hacia las duchas del gimnasio. Muchos chicos ya estaban vistiéndose después de haberse duchado, otros saliendo de los baños. Sus pasos mecánicos lo llevaron a la zona de las regaderas, adentrándose hasta donde podía oír el agua caer sobre baldosas.

Un cuerpo delgado, con la piel casi pálida, unos hombros no tan amplios y unas piernas tonificadas. Makoto salivaba. Tomó la cola negra entre sus dedos y la acarició con las yemas deslizando sus caricias hasta llegar casi a la raíz.

Hizo que el chico que se exhibía a sus ojos giraras sobre su eje, tomándolo de los hombros lo acercó a su rostro. Lo besó, más bien le comía los labios sin importar que chocaran los dientes por la torpeza.

La fragancia a mar y sal se mezcló en su nariz con una esencia a bosque, tierra mojada y lluvia.

Sus manos acariciaron los brazos, lento, suave hasta descender a las caderas y sostenerlo tan fuerte que quizás ya habría dejado marcados sus dedos. Todo dolía y al mismo tiempo se sentía demasiado bien. Lo sabía por los pequeños jadeos combinados con un ronroneo aterciopelado que se llegaban a sus oídos.

—¡Makoto, detente! —Rin lo jaló muy fuerte del brazo, haciendo que trastabillara con sus pies recobrando el equilibrio casi antes de caer sobre el piso—. No aquí y menos con un gato, joder.

Su ropa estaba empapada completamente. No recordaba que la ducha hubiera estado abierta cuando se atrevió a acercarse a _ese_ gato.

Rin lo golpeó en la cabeza levemente después de arrastrarlo hasta detrás de la escuela donde nadie podría molestar.

—¿Qué planeabas hacer? —había dicho alterado y avergonzado de haber visto a su amigo de la infancia a punto de _devorar_ a alguien—. No creí que de quien hablabas fuera Nanase. ¡Makoto, es un gato!

—No pude detenerme —sollozó con su cola entre las piernas y sus orejas mimetizadas entre sus cabellos. Nagisa a un lado de él como su pequeño guardián ante alguna mordida que el pelirrojo se atrevería a dar vigilaba la postura de Rin.

—Makoto, eres un perro —ladró Rin, ofuscado ante su moral.

—No es como si pudiera evitar que me guste —se defendió Makoto.

—Hay que ser justos, Rin-sempai —Rei se paro en medio de ambos planteando una solución—, nadie aquí controla hacia quien sentirá atracción, lo sabes de primera mano tanto como yo.

Las palabras de Rei fueron como un balde de agua fría. Lo _normal_ sería emparejarse con un perro hembra y no un macho, para luego aparearse una vez llegada la edad correcta. Pero ahí estaban los cuatro, desafiando las leyes moralistas de un pueblo conservador, donde las desviaciones y perversidades eran secretos guardados.

—Haruka es agradable —expusó Rin una vez la tensión se fue. Ya no parecía que fuera a atacar a alguien, con los hombros caídos con desinterés—. Me cae bien, y parece buena persona aunque no hable demasiado.

—¿Haruka? —preguntó.

—No me digas que ni siquiera sabes su nombre —otro golpe sobre su cabeza—, idiota.

—No seas abusivo, Rin-chan —Nagisa agarró del brazo al pelirrojo, más para que evitara golpear a Makoto de nuevo. Trató de soltarse del agarra para querer atizarlo una vez más.

Rei a un lado de ellos, hizo un sonido agudo, mientras sostenía el marco de sus lentes.

—Quizá si lo _hace_ con él por una vez —la atención de los tres cayó sobre él—, tal vez satisfaga sus necesitas y tendría el problema resuelto. Es solo una idea.

—¿Tú crees? —por un momento se lo planteó, pero eso sería a provecharse de alguien y dentro de Makoto no cavia la posibilidad de hacerlo. Negó moviendo la cabeza con insistencia—. No, me niego. Aprenderé a controlarme.

Rin chasqueó la lengua. Nagisa y Rei apostaron secretamente que en menos de una semana Makoto se habría acostado con Haruka Nanase, _el gato ese_ , como le apodo el pelirrojo enfurruñado.

Nagisa y Rei se equivocaron al poner el límite de tiempo de en cuanto Makoto sedería a sus bajos instintos. Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que el castaño empezó a rehuir cual peste a Haruka.

Se estaba volviendo casi un experto en la huida cada vez que el olorcillo particular de Nanase llegaba a sus fosas nasales, corriendo sin dar explicaciones para encerrarse en el baño más próximo o algún lugar que sabía el moreno no iría a seducirlo con su esencia.

Era mitad de semana cuando Makoto había ido a la enfermería a protegerse de Haruka ya que a esa hora de la mañana la clase 3-2 tenía deporte así que le pidió a su maestro dejarlo salir quejándose de dolor de estomago. Ya venía haciendo esto desde una semana antes, asegurándose no volver a pasar por situaciones vergonzosas.

Todo estaba yendo bien. Estaba recostado en una camilla, planeando dormir al menos una hora hasta que pudiera regresar a su aula y seguir con su vida como si nada, pero al parecer eso no pasaría en cuanto un calambre le recorrió la espalda hasta terminar en la punta de su cola.

De un brinco se enderezó sobre la camilla.

Cuando salió de entre las cortinas que separaban las camas del escritorio del enfermero, vio a Haruka Nanase con la cola tensa.

Tenía un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano derecha de la que emanaba unas pocas gotas de sangre. Al parecer no era tan profundo, porque el enfermero dictamino que solo debía limpiar la herida y vendar.

—No hay necesidad de puntos —afirmó aplicando alcohol y antisépticos.

Makoto había estado contando los segundos conteniendo la respiración. Sus impulsos a raya. Se felicitó internamente.

—Espera aquí. Informaré a tu profesor encargado que saltaras las clases que restan del día.

Cuando fueron dejados solos, un silencio casi sepulcral se instalo en la habitación.

Makoto pasó saliva, pero juraría que acaba de tragar una piedra.

—¿Cómo logras controlarte?

El sonido de su voz era suave, como un arrullo.

—No puedo. No todo el tiempo puedo —recordó el incidente en las duchas.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando que la brisa helada ingresara sacudiendo levemente los cabellos de ambos. La fragancia del mar y la tierra mojada mezclados haciéndose presente.

Contuvo la respiración tanto como sus pulmones le permitieron.

—No lo hagas —Haruka se aproximó trémulo hasta acortar distancia entre ambos cuerpos—, yo tampoco puedo, Makoto.

La cola del moreno se enredo en su cuello acercando el rostro de Makoto al suyo, besándolo con vehemencia. Los colmillos de Haruka se clavaron en su labio inferior con un poco de fuerza, abriendo una pequeña brecha. La lengua rasposa lamió cualquier vestigio de sangre.

Makoto era más alto que Haruka casi por una cabeza, lo notó cuando lo alzo en brazos sin romper el contacto entre sus labios, planeando llevarlo a la camilla más próxima. Sus caderas se friccionaron en el proceso, ambos jadearon.

—Espera, espera… —un ápice de autocontrol hizo que el moreno reaccionara en el lugar en el que estaban—. Aquí no, ¿está bien? —acarició entre las orejas de Makoto, rascando despacio—, vayamos a otro lugar.

Lograron escaparse de la escuela sin muchos problemas, en realidad ninguno.

Makoto mensajeó a Rin pidiéndole que por favor recogiera su mochila y demás útiles, recibiendo una respuesta casi inmediata.

" _ **¿Qué ocurre?"**_

" _ **Nada grave. Más tarde iré a tu casa a recoge mis cosas."**_

El camino hacia el lugar donde Haruka lo guiaba no fue tan largo como había creído, aunque casi fueron kilómetros para su mente desesperada.

La casa de Haruka no era tan grande ni tampoco tan ostentosa, o no le tomo tanta atención a los detalles que la constituían porque una vez cruzado el umbral de la puerta principal se abalanzó sobre el minino sin preocuparse de que la puerta estuviera media abierta.

Los colmillos del castaño se presionaron sobre el cuello blanco de Haruka, succionando y dejando marcas.

—Arriba —susurró Nanase entre un jadeo y otro.

Se arrastraron entre manoseo sobre las ropas, llegando a tropezones hasta la que sería la habitación Haru.

El primero en acortar espacio esta vez había sido Haruka quien pegó sus labios sobre los del castaño.

Cayeron sobre la cama, Makoto sobre Haru. Sus respiraciones agitadas los hicieron detenerse. _Iba a suceder_ , caerían antes sus deseos lujuriosos.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Makoto, enfocando por primera vez en el rostro de Haruka. Unos intensos ojos azules mirándolo con un brillo de pasión, definitivamente era hermoso, casi etéreo. La punta de la cola negra de Haruka la acariciaba la mejilla con parsimonia, a la cual Makoto se acurrucó.

No hubo una respuesta, solo un movimiento de caderas chocando con otra y haciendo que un gruñido saliera de entre los labios de ambos.

Las ropas fueron arrancadas sin delicadeza, siendo descartadas y tiradas hacia algún lugar del piso. Más mordidas y lengüetazos. Todo ardía a su alrededor, pero iban bien. El vaivén inexperto era tortuosa, la punta de sus miembros goteando pre-semen.

Haruka se inclinó hacia delante para hacerse espacio y buscar a un lado de su cama, dentro de un buró, un frasco que Makoto reconoció como lubricante y una tira de condones.

—Ayuda —jadeó el pelinegro enredando a Makoto con su cola halando de él hacia atrás. Makoto tomó entre sus manos la botella, destapándolo a duras penas.

Las piernas de Haru estaban abiertas antes sus ojos, dejando ver un círculo de músculos rosados que le pedían atención. Vació un poco del aceitoso contenido sobre la punta del pene de Haruka para luego dar suaves masajes de arriba abajo con su mano. Introdujo un dedo con aturdimiento, entrando y saliendo.

El segundo dedo no tardo abriendo paso como si fueran tijeras, dilatando la entrada.

—Makoto… —gimoteó revolviéndose entre las sabanas de un tenue color celeste.

Un poco más de lubricante fue vertido sobre el miembro del castaño, para luego introducirse completamente de un estocada. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió una ola de placer recorrerlo evitando terminar. Quiso batirse ante el cuerpo del minino, pero una mueca en el rostro de Haruka lo hizo detenerse en un momento de cordura, esperando que se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

El interior de Haruka era estrecho, suave, tan caluroso.

Con lentos empujones comprobó que el dolor había cedido ante la excitación. Gemidos y ronroneos llegaron a sus orejas, se movió sin marcar un ritmo constante. El fuerte aroma a mar y sexo incontrolaron sus sentidos. No había vergüenza, solo ansias de llegar al clímax.

La espalda de Haruka se encorvó hacia atrás, ajustando su entrada, su orgasmo golpeándolo sin turbaciones, eyaculando sobre su vientre, ensuciándolos a ambos. Makoto dio dos embestidas más cayendo sobre el pecho de Haru, respiración entrecortada y los oídos zumbándole.

Cuando salió del interior de Haru vio como su semen se escurría por los muslos del moreno, se recostó a su lado aún temblando. Un picor en su espalda se hizo presente luego de unos segundos, arañazos se dibujaban desde los omóplatos hasta casi llegar a las costillas.

—Eso fue la mejor experiencia que he podido tener —una risilla escapó de entre los labios de Makoto.

—¿Te gustaría repetirlo? —la mirada verde de Makoto refulgió ante la idea del moreno—. Tal vez mañana también.

Makoto le acarició detrás de las orejas, trasmitiéndole su respuesta a base de mimos. El celo había cedido, pero ahí seguía el deseo de tenerlo cerca, acunarlo en sus brazos y despertar a la mañana siguiente a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas finales** : Disculpen si hubo algún error, ando sin beta.

Gracias por leer, lo digo de corazón.


End file.
